Achievements
Here are a list of achievements for the public RP room at http://wildcrittersrp.cbox.ws/. you can go ahead and add these to the bottom of your character page with screenshots for proof for fun. RP Achievements Welcome! (make your first canon post) 5g Why are you here? (participate in canon with a sfw character) 150g Endurist (kept RPing for 4 hours plus) 25g Late but still going (kept an rp going when there was a gap response of 20 minutes+) 25g Playing doctor (Healed or helped the healing process of your rp partner) 15g It only happens every time (be abandoned by your rp partner 3 times in a row) 25g Insomniac (Rp'd with two members who had to leave for sleep) 35g So long, and thanks for the memories (Leave behind a momento to another character before poofing) 40g Death is only the begining (die and come back to life) 35g Smells like victory! (win your first rp battle) 25g tl;dr (produce a post that reached the character limit and required you to make a 2nd reply) 50g Tears are falling (caused lurkers or other readers to cry from a dramatic rp) 100g In memory of... (start and finished a plot focused character) 50g Good night, sweet prince (sacrifice your character to save the life of another) 50g Murderer (kill another character, with the consent of the owner of said character of course) 25g Killing spree! (kill 3 other characters, consent from the owners still) 50g And stay dead! (kill off a character and any means of revival) 50g Redacted (have your last post's actions nulled by a post that occured mere seconds before your own) 25g Central character (have all forms of canon pause from your departure) 50g Make your own adventure! (start a new canon on the spot and have 2 others participate) 75g Story teller (own more than 5 characters) 25g Lone tale (have a canon going with only your characters with more than 10 posts) 35g Finish the fight... start a new fight (finish a canon series and begin a new one shortly afterwards) 75g Brothers to the end (die along with another character when you alone can be saved) 100g Weak willed (Become another person's slave, servant or any lowly position) 25g Assertive (Have another obey your every whim) 35g Domination (Own three slaves) 100g I'm not your dog! (Break and stay away from your former master) 50g Quirky Achievements Pointed and laughed at (accidentally post with the wrong character) 5g Survivalist (Have a JBunny live to see the end of its natural lifespan.) 1000g You like it! (Cause a person to blush in real life) 15g Flag captured (plant your flag and have no one remove it for more than an hour) 50g Flag returned (remove someone's flag) 50g Flag burner (remove 5 different flags) 150g Thanks for your support! (made a donation to keep the cbox or wildcritters site going) 500g Self expression (use a personally made avatar for your canon character) 50g I'm on my phone! (make a mininum of 3 typos on a single post) 25g Disgusting! (Caused one or more people to leave from your graphic post) 25g Had to make a new rule because of you! (Have something newly blacklisted due to the content of your posts) 500g NSFW achievements Perv (participated in a eRP) 5g Menage a trois (participated in a three way) 10g As many as your legs! (participated in a 4 way) 25g Bound to get confusing (participated in a 5+ way) 50g That was canon?! (produce offspring into canon with another individual) 50g Wincest is bestcest (perform in a incest rp with one other person) 25g To the victor go the spoils (rape your opponent after winning the battle) 100g Short but sweet (cause your erp partner to fap while using less words than his/her posts) 35G Need a hand? (walk in on a erp and join mid-session) 35g Illegitimate child (have your canon character take care of a child that you didn't concieve but believed to) 50g Not like in the porn movies (get walked in by a character during mid-session and end up getting punished or tortured in a non sexual way) 75g Too horny to think about plot (rape the first character that interacts with your own) 50g Sucked dry (end up dry of fluids through a series of climaxes) 25g Light weight (end up climaxing through indirect means) 25g Lost interest (fap during a session, admit that you've lost interest and end it) 5g Too much interest (End up fapping more than once in a single session) 15g Desperation (beg a character for some erotic attention) 5g Playing the pity card (Earn some erotic attention through melancholic means) 15g Category:Other Category:Misc